


Beautiful Screams

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Welsknight [5]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Gore, Torture, depicted sadism, extreme violence, not in the kinky way, this is very brutal writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: Fair warning: This is very much not for the faint-hearted. This writing depicts major violence/gore, torture, and inflicting extreme physical harm to the point of death in order to get a feeling of satisfaction/euphoria at the other's pain, fear, and screams of agony. This includes eye gore, stabbing fully through areas, etc. Again, extremely gorey and brutal.
Series: Welsknight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Beautiful Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the most violent and brutal thing I've ever written it makes me question my mental state though I know I have zero mental stability

* * *

Wels growled as his sword clashed with Hels'. 

He ignored the way his sweat stung in the cuts on his face, swiftly kicking Hels in the stomach and sending him back a few feet. Hels seemed a bit more weakened as he pushed himself up slightly. Quickly, Wels rushed towards the evil knight, preparing another strike.

And that was his mistake. 

His eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen, the slight sound of the chainmail armor around it breaking. There was an intense ringing in his ears as he felt something cold dripping from his mouth. 

Hels chuckled darkly at the way Wels froze, fully getting up from the ground. "You really fell for that. How naive for you to underestimate an opponent with a sword strong enough to cut through armor." 

Standing up, he wrapped a hand around Wels' throat and dug his sword further into his abdomen. He stared at the knight's wide and fearful eyes as he let out a slightly pained noise. 

Smiling, he tilted his head slightly and forced the blade all the way through. He savored the way the blood flowed out of Wels' mouth, that strangled sound that escaped him.

And the way the blood splattered beautifully as the sword was swiftly retracted. 

He was a bit disappointed, though. Wels didn't scream. He merely let out a loud and scratchy gasp of pain as Hels let go of his neck, letting him fall to the ground.

"Hmph." Hels kicked Wels over onto his back, a boot coming down firmly on his stomach. "How pathetic. You've no choice but to yield and yet you won't even scream? It's disappointing."

He positioned his blade over Wels' armored chest. "I guess I'll just have to force it out of you, huh? Come on—"

He pushed the blade down hard enough to break through Wels' chestplate, his smile widening at the pain and fear in Wels' eyes that he was unable to hide.

"Give me a nice and beautiful scream, will you?"

Slowly, he pushed the blade down further, twisting it around slightly as it dug into Wels' chest.

And yet Wels refused to give him what he wanted. A few grimaces and quiet whimpers mixed with slight sobs, but no screams.

Hels sighed. "Fine. Be that way."

He retracted the blade after getting halfway through. A few seconds later, the sword in his hand was replaced with a dagger. 

Then, after raising the blade into the air, Hels used all his strength to stab it right into one of Wels' wide and fearful eyes.

And his scream was _glorious._

Hels felt a sense of euphoria as he dug the blade further through his eye, laughing darkly as Wels' scream only got louder and more painful. 

There it was—the one thing Hels was craving. 

To see the knight's fear, and to hear his beautiful screams of pain.

Hels brought the dagger into the air before stabbing it through one of Wels' arms. He absolutely savored the strangled scream that the knight let out, unable to stop the tears from running down his face, and the blood pouring out of his mouth. 

As Hels raised the dagger into the air again, he heard Wels sobbing and pleading for him to stop. It only added to his sick satisfaction as the blade stabbed through Wels' other arm. 

His final scream was cut short.

Hels watched the life fade from Wels' single remaining eye as it opened slightly to look up at him.

And after that, the last bit of air left his lungs as all the feeling left his body. The pain, the fear, the despair—it all melted away.

All in such a cruel ending with the way Hels laughed as Wels was left a horribly tortured corpse, covered in slashes and stab wounds, blood forming in a large pool beneath him as the cold, red liquid flowed from his many injuries, and almost like a river from his eye.

Anyone nearby was bound to hear the knight screaming at the top of his lungs in his final moments. And yet there was no one to save him—no one to pull him away from the dark and cruel claws of death by Hels' hands. He would be left there for someone else to find, transferring his previous horror and despair to the poor soul unfortunate enough to stumble across the dreadfully gorey sight.

It was truly horrible.

And Hels absolutely _savored_ it.

* * *


End file.
